Teen Titans Xmen Crossover
by Elaina96
Summary: This was big, like big, big. The X-men and Titans working together, yep this was HUGE. And it wasn't just the X-men team; Magneto and his lineup were there to. Three different groups were working together to fight against (Blank!) BBRae...


Teen Titans X-Men Crossover.

AN-This was a thought I had after watching one of the X-men movies. I feel like it could be a good big crossover Fanfic but I have no idea how the rest of the story-plot would go, so feel free to send me ideas. And maybe we could even work on something together.

This was big, like big, big. The X-men and Titans working together, yep this was HUGE. And it wasn't just the X-men team; Magneto and his lineup were there to. Three different groups were working together to fight against _…_

…

The main room was filled with mutants and heroes, all different shapes and sizes. In one corner Robin was having a serious discussion with the professor and Magneto, not far behind was Mystique, Starfire, Rogue, Storm, Jean, and Scott, overhearing the conversation.

Over by the Kitchen Logan and Cyborg were having a Conversation of their own. And in the far back corner Raven watched ill at ease, trying to control her thoughts. A lot of things were going on and it was hard for her to take.

"Are you okay?"

She quickly turned around to see a good friend. "Not really, things are pretty intense and I haven't had time to meditate." She told him.

Beast Boy put a comforting hand on her shoulder. And it was nice, until he opened his mouth. "Rae, can… can we maybe talk about us?" He asked timidly.

"Really?" She almost blurted. "This is so not a good time, Gar."

"I just wanna know where we stand." He defended.

She huffed and stormed out of the room infuriated. And her rash exit caught the attention of someone in particular…

…

Garfield sat on his bed. He knew it probably wasn't the best time to bring up there relationship, but come on, why can't she just give him an answer. "Does she love me or not, it's that simple." He asked himself. A sudden knock at his door interrupted his thought as he lifted up his head. "Come in." he said a tad on edge. The door cracked open a bit and in slipped Raven. "Rae, I… I'm sorry for earlier." He began but was interrupted as she quietly rushed forward and put a finger to her lips.

"Shush… it's okay." And with that she leaned down and kissed him.

Now this was nice, but it was a little out of character for Raven. But he greeted it anyhow as he always did when Raven kissed him, but he did find it a little strange at how audacious she was being. She climbed on his lap, straddling his waist and deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around him.

He pulled away, "Rae, um I think we should talk." She kissed him again and again he pulled away. "Raven I, I want to know where we stand." She pushed him down on his back before arching her back, removing her shirt and leaning down to kiss him again. But he stopped her again, "Raven I'm serous, I wanna know what's going on between us…"

"Oh will you shut up green boy."

'Green boy?'

He looked back up at Raven but suddenly didn't see her anymore. With one swift movement he was on top of her, fangs extending as he pushed her down.

"Who are you?!" He demanded.

She smirked. "I'm Raven." He growled. "Oh please green boy, I'm not scared of you." She spoke as her skin started to morph. "I was just looking for some fun, you don't need to get your fur all in a bunch." She said as she turned into her natural blue form.

"You're-You're that mystique lady." He said in surprise as he got up off her.

"Yeah, but my name is Raven, Green boy."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

She sighed getting up off the bed. "You know you should have done me while you had the chance, cause you won't get anywhere with the demon spawn."

"You don't know that."

She rolled her eyes. "You're asking for love from a demon." He sighed looking down at his feet as she got up and headed towards the door. "You know Beast Boy, we're not as different as you think."

…

It needs work, clearly. But at least the idea is there.

…


End file.
